


Home Sick

by AngelSky



Series: One shots [3]
Category: Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hinted smut, M/M, One Shot, Wookie isn't feeling well, vwook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSky/pseuds/AngelSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which VWook has a house and is super cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sick

Taehyung walked into the house, finding it dark, and silent. He had been on tour with BTS, while Ryeowook had been doing some promotions with Super Junior. They'd talked every chance they had, and Ryeowook had been planning on picking Taehyung up from the airport, but then his flight had been delayed and Taehyung had told Ryeowook to go a head and go to bed, since it was two in the morning when he was meant to come in. 

And now it was almost three and Namjoon had just dropped him off. Taehyung sighed, leaving his bags in the living room and walking quietly into the bedroom. It was dark and he couldn't see, but he knew the lay out of the room by heart. He moved to the bathroom, closing the door before he turned on the light, so it wouldn't disturb his sleeping boyfriend. Or he assumed Ryeowook was sleeping, he hadn't actually been able to see, but he'd heard his soft, even breathing. 

He changed into more comfortable clothing, and slipped back into the bedroom, going to his side of the bed and feeling around for the edge of the blankets, only to find Ryeowook. He smiled, and went to the other side of the bed to lay down. When he couldn't find the covers, he pulled out his phone and used the light of his screen to look for them. 

They were at the bottom of the bed, leaving Ryeowook uncovered, and it was the middle of winter. "Wookie..." His voice was a whisper as he shook his head, pulling the blankets up over his boyfriend, getting under them. 

He scooted over to Ryeowook, gently putting a arm over his waist. A quiet, "TaeTae..." was heard, and Ryeowook snuggled into Taehyung's chest. Taehyung kissed Ryeowook's forehead, closing his eyes, and falling asleep. 

 

Later Ryeowook woke up to sunlight streaming through the windows, and Taehyung looking at him. "Good morning, baby." Taehyung brushes a bit of Ryeowook's hair from his face. Ryeowook groaned, covering his eyes by throwing an arm over his face. "You okay?" 

"My head hurts." Ryeowook rolled over, hiding his face against Taehyung's chest. "And I just feel bad." He didn't mention to Taehyung that he'd been feeling bad for a couple days. 

Taehyung gently rubbed Ryeowook's back, frowning slightly. "Anything I can do?" Ryeowook was silent for a moment, then shook his head. "Okay... I missed you Wookie." Taehyung kissed Ryeowook's forehead, and Ryeowook looked at him. Taehyung could see in Ryeowook's face that he didn't feel good. 

"I missed you too TaeTae." Ryeowook reached out and touched Taehyung's cheek, gently caressing it. Taehyung moved to kiss Ryeowook, but he stopped him. "I don't want you to catch this." 

"How do you know you're sick?" Even as Taehyung asked, he could see it in the way Ryeowook looked that he was sick. "And anyways, I slept with you, so it doesn't matter that much." 

Ryeowook shook his head, climbing out of the bed, and Taehyung's arms. "But if we kiss, you're more likely to catch it." He walked into the bathroom, not bothering to turn on the light, or close the door. Taehyung stayed in bed, until he realized that the light had been making his boyfriend's head hurt, and got up to close the curtains. He laid back down and waited for Ryeowook to come out. 

When he did, he sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Taehyung. "I don't want to get you sick." He didn't tell Taehyung that he'd taken his temperature and was running a slight fever. 

Taehyung sat up, slipping his arms around Ryeowook. "That's the last thing I'm worried about." He kissed Ryeowook's neck, then looked at the older male. "I haven't seen you in almost two months, and the last time I did see you was in a hotel room, and only for a few hours. If you're sick, let me take care of you, and don't worry about me catching it." 

Taehyung pulled Ryeowook down, laying the older male's head on his chest. They stayed like that for a while, before Taehyung slipped out from under Ryeowook. "I'm gonna make you something, okay?" 

Ryeowook hid a cringe. "You don't have to, I'm not hungry. I can make something for myself when I get hungry. Taehyung shook his head, leaving the room, and leaving Ryeowook questioning what he was making. 

Taehyung walked into the kitchen, and began looking through one of Ryeowook's cookbooks. If he couldn't find a simple soup that they had everything for, he was just going to make ramen. He glanced around, and saw that Ryeowook had been writing things on the chalkboard paint. 

Taehyung walked over and read the small writing. It was a list of different dishes, some of which had been scratched out, and others of which had a dot beside them. They were all various foods that Taehyung loved. Curious, he walked over to the fridge, and opened it, seeing inside there were the dishes that had been marked with a dot inside. Ryeowook had been planning on having them have dinner upon Taehyung's return, but it hadn't worked out. 

Curious as to if the older male had used the chalkboard wall in the living room, he went into the room, flipping on the light switch. He was amazed to find that his note hadn't been erased, but all around it, covering the wall, were notes in Ryeowook's handwriting. His note read "Even when I'm not here, I'm in your heart. I love you Ryeowook." As he approached, he started reading Ryeowook's notes. 

"I miss you, and you've only been gone for a few hours."  
"The house is so quiet."  
"I'm playing all of your songs in the order of your concerts, since I can't be there."  
"TaeTae... I love you."  
"I'm lonely. Maybe we should get a dog or a cat to keep us company."  
"Never mind, too much work to have a pet."  
"I want to cook for you."  
"Are you eating well?"  
"I want to sleep in your arms again."  
"Why'd you have to leave?"  
"The house doesn't feel like home yet."  
"I've been trying to stay with the others more, but I want you."  
"Why do tours have to last so long?"  
"Tae you're the only one I love, and I need you."  
"You're not here and I'm looking for you."  
"I didn't mean to wake you up when I called, I just miss your voice."  
"I can't sleep, the bed is too cold."  
"I slept at the SJ dorm last night, and Teukie felt bad that I kept crying. I miss you."  
"I'm going to make all your favorites when you come back."  
"I miss you, TaeTae."  
"I love you."  
"I'm going to tell you everyday that I love you."  
"Why am I writing this? I just talked to you, but already I miss the sound of your voice."  
"The house is so empty. I feel alone."  
"The wind keeps freaking me out."  
"This is why I shouldn't live alone, I'm too scared. Come back soon."  
"Be safe, TaeTae, I need you to come back safely."  
"TaeTae, I love your voice."  
"I play every song you've sang in to get to sleep."  
"I'm sleeping on your side of the bed, mine isn't the same without your arms there."  
"TaeTae... I'm going to erase all of this before you see."  
"No I'm not, I want you to know how much I love you, how much I need you."  
"I want to make all you're favorites TaeTae, that's what I tell myself, but really I just want you."  
"I want you to kiss me."  
"I miss the feel of you touching my skin, even something as simple as brushing your hand against mine."  
"TaeTae... Kyu came by and he saw this. He feels bad that I'm alone. He says he knows how it feels to miss the person you love."  
"It's not the same though. You're coming back. Soon."  
"TaeTae, two weeks feels like years."  
"TaeTae, I'm sick, but I want to be alright for you."  
"Please don't treat me like I'm sick, I'm okay, really."  
"TaeTae... I love you, and I just want to sleep next to you again."  
"I'll make you hot chocolate when you get back, I have homemade mix and everything."  
"TaeTae... I've written so many things today, and you're gonna be home soon."  
"Why is the world making me wait longer? I'm tired."  
"Goodnight TaeTae. I love you, if I'm asleep, wake me up when you get home."  
"TaeTae, it's so hard to sleep when I know you're so close to being home, but I'm really tired."

There were so many more, the notes over lapped, and they stretched along every bit of chalkboard paint in the room. Taehyung covered his mouth as he started to cry quietly. He'd been busy, so being away had been easier on him than it had been on Ryeowook. Looking at all the notes, he wanted to just go and run to his boyfriend and hold him, but he couldn't. 

He went back to the kitchen and started to make ramen. He opened the drawer that Ryeowook kept he chalk in, and was surprised to find a stack of papers that were crammed with Ryeowook's handwriting. He started reading them. 

"Taehyung,  
I've never written a love letter before, but I feel like this is going to become one. You've been gone for two days, and already I feel like you've been gone for a month. How am I supposed to survive for five months without you?  
Tae, I miss home. Not my dorm, not my parent's house, but home. With you. When I'm with you, anywhere feels like home, but without you, something is missing.  
I'm alone in the house, and I want company, but everyone is getting on my nerves. I want you, Tae, you. But you won't be home for quite a while.  
At least Siwon is getting to see Yoongi more often. He doesn't have commitments like I do. I have Kiss The Radio, and I have musicals, and I have everything. Siwon just has Yoongi and our few Super Junior schedules.  
I got to thinking about Siwon and Yoongi's love. Their's is a kind of raw, passionate, ferocious love, but ours... Tae our love is slow, innocent, and strong. I'm in love with loving you, because our love is so much more than that, and it's perfect.  
And TaeTae, I know I'm not the best at letting us just enjoy everything about each other, but I try. TaeTae, when you get home, I just want to be with you, to do whatever you want to do.  
So often lately, it seems like you want my body, and Tae, I know I don't ever admit it, but I want you. TaeTae... When you get home will you make love to me? Will you do as you sometimes do and tell me what you like most about me, because so often what you say is things that I don't like about myself.  
TaeTae, I'm never going to give this to you, I'm not confident enough. I trust you, but I don't trust myself. I don't trust that I'd be able to face you if you read this. I don't think this is that good, though it's just what's flowing as I think about you.  
When you get home, will you please kiss me? Will you hold me in your arms and will you please wait for me to tell you how much I love you? Because, TaeTae, I love all of you. Your eyes, your lips, your smile, the curve of your nose. I love your hands, your hair, the way you smell. I love the way you're so gentle when you're with me. I love the way your hair falls around your ears, sometimes it's so hard not to reach out and touch it.  
Tae, I love the way you let me lay on your chest after we have sex, except it's not just sex, it so much more that there aren't words to describe it. I love the way you're always careful, gentle with me, the way you take care of me. I love the way you always clean both of us afterwards, though sometimes I want to help.  
Tae, I love your laugh, I love the way we fit together. I love how you're so caring, the way you make me feel like I'm the most important person in the world.  
There is nothing about you that I don't love. Even though I'm sure sometimes it seems like I don't like you teasing me, I love it. I love the way that I feel when you make me blush.  
I love the look you get on your face when you think I'm not watching. I love the way that you play with my hair sometimes, the feeling of you rubbing my back. And TaeTae, I even love it when you cook for me. Even when it doesn't work very well, I love that you try.  
TaeTae, you are so much more than I could ask for, so much more than I deserve. And TaeTae, I know I don't say it enough, but I really do love you. I don't know why, but sometimes it feels like the words will mean less if I say them more. I know it's stupid, but that's why I don't say it as much as I should, but instead try to show you how much I love you.  
Forever yours, Ryeowook"

Taehyung put down the first letter, and checked on the ramen. It was almost done, and he knew he didn't have time to really read any of the other letters. There were so many of them, and he wanted to read all of them, to see what Ryeowook thought when he was alone, to see what he wrote down, because he never said things like that directly to Taehyung's face. Taehyung could understand why the other male didn't want him seeing them, it was things he never said, little requests that he would have rarely made where Taehyung could hear. 

He tucked the letters back into the drawer, hoping they didn't disappear any time soon, and that Ryeowook left them there so he could read them. He knew if Ryeowook ever found out that he'd read even just that one, he'd be embarrassed, but to Taehyung, those letters were something he was always looking for with Ryeowook, a direct answer as to what the other male wanted, what he liked.

He put the ramen into a bowl and carried it into the bedroom. Ryeowook was sitting up, his knees to his chest, and the blankets pulled tightly around him. "What's wrong?" 

"I'm cold." Ryeowook answered Taehyung as the younger male sat on the bed. 

"This is hot." Ryeowook took the bowl and chopsticks from Taehyung, and took a bite. While Ryeowook started eating, Taehyung looked around the room, noticing that all along the wide strip of chalkboard paint was more writing. Taehyung started closest to the bed and worked his way around the room, reading Ryeowook's tiny handwriting. The older male had written small, and yet there still wasn't enough room for all of what he wrote. 

"Tae, I want to feel your hands against my skin."  
"I love watching videos of you dancing on stage, you look so full of energy."  
"I want you to sing for me."  
"I want to be selfish and have you only to myself."  
"You're a wonderful dancer, and singer. Your really good at everything you do."  
"TaeTae, every time I see a video where you blow a kiss to the fans, I pretend to catch it."  
So many more, little confessions from Ryeowook.

"I meant to erase those." Ryeowook's voice cut through Taehyung's reading. "They're all really stupid."

Taehyung turned back to Ryeowook. "They're not stupid. I love reading them, and the ones in the living room. I want to read all of them before you erase them." Taehyung moved back over to the bed, sitting next to Ryeowook. He took the empty soup bowl, placing it to the side. "So much for not being hungry." Ryeowook shrugged in response, letting Taehyung pull him against his chest. 

"TaeTae, I think I have a cold, I don't want you to get sick." Ryeowook was trying to look out for Taehyung, but he wouldn't have it. 

"You know how hard it is for me to get cold, and how quickly I get over them." Taehyung pulled Ryeowook into his lap, cupping the older male's cheeks. "Stop protesting for the sake of my health. I've been away from you for five months, and I want you. I want to hold you, to kiss you, to do anything you'll let me. I want to make you happy, and I want to do anything that you want to do." He didn't realize on that last part that he was basically quoting Ryeowook's letter, and neither did Ryeowook, because he was distracted by the kiss that Taehyung gently pulled him into. 

It was deep and passionate. Past their short time together two months ago, they hadn't seen each other, and the kiss made up for all of that. It showed their longing, the way they missed each other, everything. 

Ryeowook responded to even the slightest touch of Taehyung. A hand down his spine, and shivers spread through his whole body, causing him to press himself even closer to Taehyung. 

It took time, but Taehyung coaxed Ryeowook into more than just a make out session. After doing so, he began to do as Ryeowook had asked in his letter. He trailed kisses along Ryeowook's body, and whispered the things he loved about the older male. Ryeowook would have done the same for Taehyung, except the older male didn't let him even try to, he knew Ryeowook wasn't ready to be in control, not after not being touched for five months. 

Taehyung was extra gentle with Ryeowook, treating him like it was their first time. It was in that way that they made slow, passionate love to each other. 

Afterwards, Taehyung took both of them to the shower, and washed Ryeowook's body. He knew Ryeowook wouldn't ask to help, so Taehyung asked Ryeowook to help wash him, loving the feeling of the older male's hands spreading body wash over his skin. 

When they laid down, Taehyung held Ryeowook as the older male rested his head against his chest. There was silence for a while, then, "I love you, Taehyung. I've missed you a lot." Ryeowook looked up at Taehyung, tears shining in his eyes. Taehyung wiped them away, kissing where the tears had been falling. 

"I love you too, Ryeowook. I'm sorry I was gone so long, I never realized just how hard it would be on you." Taehyung ran a hand up and down Ryeowook's back, and Ryeowook didn't mind that Taehyung had slipped his hand under his shirt to do so. 

They were silent for a few minutes, then Ryeowook looked up at Taehyung. "I made some of your favorite food for you, and I have homemade hot chocolate mix to use to make hot chocolate for you." Taehyung smiled, and Ryeowook knew he'd seen the list on the chalkboard in the kitchen. "It was going to be dinner last night, but your flight got delayed..."

"That doesn't matter. I'll love it no matter when I eat it. Thank you Wookie, for the food, for being so thoughtful, for all the notes that you didn't mean for me to see, for everything." Taehyung kissed Ryeowook's lips softly. "Thank you for being so wonderful. I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you, but I'm glad you think I'm worthy of you, because you are the best thing, most wonderful person who has ever come into my life." Taehyung knew Ryeowook was blushing, not just because of his face, but because he was trying to hide in Taehyung's chest. "And baby, I hope you'll never be afraid of sharing something with me, nothing could make me love you any less, only more." 

A little while later Ryeowook heated up Taehyung's food for him, and made him the hot chocolate. He placed it on a tray, and on the tray, he also placed the love letters he'd written. He debated as to if he should or shouldn't give them to Taehyung, then finally decided that she would, since he kind of did want Taehyung to read his writings. 

"I'm going to go watch a movie. Remember, I wrote quite a few of those when I was half asleep." With that, he passed the tray of food to Taehyung and left, going and curling up on the couch with a few blankets and watching the first motive he found, the anime Spirited Away. 

When Taehyung joined him, he pulled Ryeowook into his lap, trailed kisses down his neck, then back up it, and whispered into his ear, "thank you for sharing those with me. I want to do everything you suggested, and I want to answer all your questions. Some of them I think you'll have to answer on your own, like what it's like for me when we have sex, you'll have to try it. I can't just tell you what it's like." Ryeowook blushed when Taehyung mentioned that, and he remained quiet, unsure of how to answer. "And to be honest, I found the stack while making your ramen and read the first one." 

Ryeowook looked at Taehyung, his eyes wide. "Really?" Taehyung nodded. "That's why it seemed like you were doing exactly what I wanted during all that, isn't it?" Taehyung nodded. "You're amazing, TaeTae, you know that?" 

"I like being reminded of it." Taehyung grinned as Ryeowook placed a soft kiss on his lips, ignoring his cold in favoring of being with Taehyung, in his arms, where he belonged.


End file.
